Chuva de Novembro
by Lannyluck
Summary: Aquele novembro não era como os anteriores, nos quais a presença de Milo, apesar de ser aniversário dele, o presente era dela. Após a entrega dele ao Muro das Lamentações, Shina entrega-se ao próprio luto. Mas até mesmo a morte pode separar dois corações? Milo x Shina (contém hentai)
1. I

CHUVA DE NOVEMBRO

Escrita por Lannyluck

As boas vindas do sol abençoavam o Santuário que se regenerava da escuridão. Mas o que fazer quando esta se encontra no esconderijo de cada coração? Shina abriu os olhos, incomodada com as frestas solares que invadiam sua janela. Em seu típico mau humor matutino, empurrou a cortina para que seu recinto voltasse ao breu. Mas não adiantava. Mais uma manhã que desponta, mais um dia que a realidade a perturba... mais um dia sem ele. Mais um dia sem Milo de Escorpião. O eclipse causado por Hades fora, finalmente, vencido. Às custas de doze preciosas vidas, no entanto. O mundo estava são. Mas seu universo interior estava deteriorado. Por um único momento que se permitiu dar vazão ao amor que outrora fora seu inimigo - e grande mestre, ao mesmo tempo - viu-se, quase no instante seguida, sendo castigada pela dor do mesmo sentimento. Dessa vez, algo mais cruel. Uma distância provocada. Corações apartados pela vida.

Por ela, perderia o dia em seu confim interior. Mas não podia. Obrigações externas a chamavam. E Shina não era mulher de se entregar, ainda que seu coração estivesse em cacos. Suspirou fundo, entediada. Afastou o lençol branco que a cobria e sentou-se na cama. Seu corpo estava vestido com uma camisola verde folgada, o que lhe emprestava uma aparência ligeiramente feminina. Feminilidade oculta diariamente pelo ônus da máscara. Antes de por-se de pé, higienizar-se e fazer seu desjejum, olhou, despropositadamente, o calendário. Oito de novembro. O dia em que Milo, vivo, receberia os parabéns por mais um ano de vida. Não, definitivamente aquele não era seu dia de sair de casa. Estreitou os lábios tremelicantes. Alguma palavra sairia da sua boca, mas sua garganta a prendeu. Essa expressão veio em forma de lágrimas que, silenciosas, começaram a resvalar por seu rosto.

- Como sinto sua falta, Milo... - Falou Shina ao vazio, ao passo que voltou a sentar-se na cama. A descoberta da data obliterara seus resquícios de vigor.

Após longo suspiro, levantou-se da cama outra vez e dirigiu-se à sucinta cozinha. Conseguiu sentiu um pouco de fome, em meio à melancolia. Abriu a geladeira e serviu-se parcamente de leite e alguma fruta. Olhava o infinito com o alimento em mãos.

- Pensei que já estivesse na arena. - Uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir e Shina não precisou virar-se na direção da interlocutora para reconhecer Marin. A amiga amazona havia entrado em sua casa, uma vez que possuía a chave.

- O que quer, Marin?

- Lembrar a você que temos muitos afazes hoje. O Santuário está sendo restaurado e não podemos deixar tudo nas mãos dos sentinelas e dos outros cavaleiros.

- Não preciso que me lembre, Marin...

Geralmente agressiva, Shina não conseguia expressar mais que fastio e desolamento. Marin o percebeu e sabia a razão.

- Sente muita falta dele, não?

- Muita... e creio que você me entende.

- Entendo. - Marin claramente se referia a Aiolia, cujo destino fora igual ao de Milo. A Águia sofria da mesma maneira que a Serpente, mas pouco demonstrava. - Mas nada que possamos fazer. O destino de cada um de nós já vem escolhido.

- Não sabia que eu escolhi sofrer...

- Você escolheu lutar e sofrer as consequências disso. Apenas isso.

O diálogo era frio, pois Marin tencionava ser objetiva. Lutava para não se entregar ao esmorecimento e queria que Shina fizesse o mesmo.

- Hoje seria aniversário dele, Marin...

Marin silenciou. Por mais que quisesse perseverança da parte de Shina, exigir um bem-estar mental num dia que a faria feliz caso Milo estivesse vivo é sobre-humano. Shina estava sentada à pequena mesa, tomando seu desjejum. Marin sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

- Quer que eu te faça companhia?

- Só um pouco. Quero ficar sozinha.

- Como quiser... - Mesmo não sendo adepta a gestos carinhosos, Marin tocou a mão de Shina com a sua. Queria passar à amiga um pouco de conforto, se é que isso fosse possível. Shina comia laconicamente, mordendo, vez ou outra, um pedaço de pão ou bebericando um pouco de leite. Sua vida estava sem viço, sua existência, naquele dia, perdera o sentido. Será que pra mais alguém essa falta de sentido existia?

Do lado de fora do casebre, uma vida esvaída observava a depressão da amada. Ele não trajava a Armadura Dourada, embora pudesse plasmá-la quando quisesse. Finalmente, depois de um infinito enclausurável, Milo e os demais dourados tiveram abolição. Agora todos descansavam merecidamente e velavam por seus entes queridos e pelos remanescentes da Guerra Santa. A lealdade deles era perpétua e além do corpo se auxiliariam. E se amariam também, ainda que a morte trouxesse o silêncio dos amantes.

Milo trajava um conjunto grego azul destoante entre a calça e a camiseta e, mesmo plasmado, pequenas proteções de treino como joelheiras e cotoveleiras. Os cabelos azuis vinham presos em um rabo baixo. Nem seu espírito deixava de ser belo. No entanto, o olhar, antes letal e sedutor, encontrava-se triste e perdido. Partira honradamente em nome da missão que abraçara em sua vida e orgulhou seu signo. Sua vida pertencia à deusa que protegia esse mundo. Mas sua vida também tivera outro sentido ao se apaixonar por Shina. A vida lhe sorriu quando a amada conseguira esquecer o seu amor platônico por Pégaso e ele, finalmente, entrara em seu coração. Mesmo depois da vida, ainda a amava como sempre o faria. E velaria por ela. E cuidaria dela. E queria vê-la feliz. Mas o que via era uma mulher entregue à tristeza e à saudade. Lhe corroía o peito vê-la assim.

Faria qualquer coisa para tirar sua amada do lamento. Se pudesse, renasceria. Mas seu ciclo chegou ao fim. Shina precisava entendê-lo. A missão de um cavaleiro é uma tênue existência em prol do benefício da terra - e em detrimento deles como homens e mulheres.

- Sua tristeza vai acabar, meu amor.

Shina, por sua vez, aceitou a mão que Marin ofertou. Apertou-a firme com a sua. Ligeiramente confortada, Shina levantou-se e começou a desfazer sua mesa de café. Marin observou:

- Descanse por hoje, então. Mas seria bom ocupar a mente com alguma coisa.

Milo escutou a sugestão de Marin e sorriu.

- Diga a ela para não sofrer por mim, Marin. Diga que eu a amo mais que tudo e que ficarei bem se ela ficar.

Marin não podia ver ou ouvir, mas sua sintonia encontrava à de Milo com facilidade, devido à vontade de auxiliar Shina.

- Independente do dia, você terá que parar de sofrer, Shina. Lembre-se do quanto Milo a amava. Eu lembro dos meus ùltimos momentos com Aiolia para sentir meu coração mais leve. Sei que ele não gostaria de me ver sofrendo. Milo também não suportaria por você.

Shina aparentava indiferença às palavras da ruiva, mas absorvia cada sílaba daquele conselho. Até que uma ideia lampejou sua mente:

- Marin... Hoje vou à casa de Escorpião. Lá me sinto mais próxima a ele... Quero passar o dia imersa nas lembranças que ele me proporcionou...

- Se isso lhe tranquilizará, Shina, eu te apoio.

- Me sentirei com menos saudade... Pois ali é como se ele estivesse vivo... Como se ele estivesse perto de mim.

Naquela noite de novembro, o céu contava com infindáveis estrelas luzidias. A noite sorria, embora o coração triste que ela testemunhava. Shina fitou o negro do céu e analisou as constelações. Escorpião cintilava lindamente com sua Antares resplendorosa. Poderia figurar o sorriso alvo de Milo entre os astros. Ao lado, Ofiuco brilhava no mesmo tom e ambas disputavam mais espaço no céu. Se até as estrelas de ambos ficavam juntas, por que os corpos tinham de se separar? Shina não compreendia.

Inconsolada, subiu as escadarias. Não encontrou empecilho por cada templo que passou, uma vez que eles estavam vazios. Quando chegou ao de Escorpião, adentrou. O breu tomou conta de seus olhos.

Habituada à escuridão, caminhou a esmo pelo recinto. Conhecia aquela casa o suficiente. Os objetos permaneciam no lugar. Quase não havia modificações, exceto pelo dono que não estava mais ali. Shina adentrou o quarto do amado. Ali estava a cama que haviam desfrutado tantas vezes. Quantas loucuras ao lado de Milo não realizara ali? Acercou-se à cama e se descalçou. Sentou na beirada e o colchão macio lhe deu vontade de sonhar. Jogou o corpo para trás e fitou o teto. O infinito era sua visão.

**- FLASH BACK -**

Um novo dia despontava no céu grego. Shina despertava também sob os lençóis brancos da cama de Milo. Acordou com leve incômodo em suas costas e ela sabia de quem era a autoria.

- Será que o Papai Noel poderia parar de me espetar com essa barba? - Seu tom jocoso e sonolento agradavam Milo, que, infantilmente, passava a face não barbeada pelas costas nuas de Shina.

- Não! - O escorpiano engrossou a voz propositalmente, imitando a figura natalina com a qual Shina o comparou. - Essa é a minha vingança pelos arranhões que ganhei nas minhas costas, graça às suas garras de Wolverine. - E continuou deslizando, displicente, a face na pele da amazona.

- Acho que vou usar minhas garras para arrancar sua barba...

- E eu corto suas garras com o aparador de grama...

Ambos riram gostosamente naquela manhã. Em seguida, entregaram-se aos beijos e ao amor mais uma vez.

**- / -**

- Volte aqui, sua idiota! - Shina o ignorou. O ignorava com o fim de não desfigurar-lhe a face debochada. Mas Milo não se dava por vencido. Correu atrás da amazona e segurou-a pelo braço. - Que pensa que é para me destratar na frente de todos?

Shina foi obrigada a encará-lo, sem intimidar-se, no entanto.

- Penso que sou uma pessoa que não se rende aos seus gracejos imbecis. Agora me solte ou terei de fazê-lo à força?

- Pois tente. - Brotou no rosto de Milo um sorriso maroto.

- Já que pediu... - A amazona impulsionou o corpo para trás e estico a perna direita para chutar o abdome de Milo. No entanto, ele, obviamente mais veloz, segurou-lhe a perna e a derrubou. Caiu por cima dela.

- Você se rende a mim de qualquer jeito, amazona...

- Infeliz...

- Então venha me dar felicidade... - Apressado, ele lhe arrancou sua máscara e roubou-lhe um beijo caloroso. Ela, sem forças, deu razão a ele e se rendeu.

**- FIM DO FLASH BACK - **

Lembranças deliciosamente dolorosas e cruéis. Uma lágrima deslizou pelo semblante da amazona. Será mesmo que Milo estava morto? Seu coração não o mantinha vivo? Presa em saudade e indagações, adormeceu.

Continua...

Nem acredito que essa fanfic nasceu. Há muito que ela navega pela minha mente, mas nunca a conseguia escrever. Agradeço a Alana por ter me dado um bom incentivo.

E espero que gostem, fãs de Milo e Shina.

Até o próximo capítulo,

Lanny/Thai


	2. II

**Chuva de Novembro**

Cap. 2

By: Lannyluck

Atenção: há hentai nesse capítulo, mas garanto que é algo extremamente delicado nas palavras e nas descrições. Enjoy. ^^

Música utilizada: _November Rain_, do _Guns n' Roses_

Atenção²: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Apenas os recrio só para o meu prazer.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same?_

_'Because nothing' last forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

Há quem diga que os sonhos refletem parte da realidade. Há quem acredite que os sonhos são a mais pura forma de veracidade em si. Toda tristeza terrena e carnal não passa de uma ilusão de quem não quer penetrar verdadeiramente no mundo real, que seria aquele residente dentro de si. No caso de Shina, a morte de Milo era inexistente. Ele continuava vivo dentro dela. Mas enxergar isso era algo que ela não conseguia fazer. E naquela noite chuvosa, propositalmente metaforizada, Milo despontou no interior da sua casa e direcionou-se para seu quarto. Os olhos espirituais ainda carregavam o mesmo peso do lamento. E ver a amada ali, deitada em sua cama, numa vã esperança inconsciente de trazê-lo de volta, não ajudava.

O barulho das gotas caindo era forte. O temporal batia violento contra a janela do quarto de Milo, fazendo com que o vidro propagasse um som agudo de vento. Impossível foi Shina manter-se desperta. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que Milo estava encostado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados. Levava uma expressão séria e olhava diretamente para ela.

_We've been through this such a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

- Milo...? - Impulsivamente, Shina sentou-se na cama. O fato lhe parecia um fenômeno no qual ela, sonolenta, não conseguia acreditar. Esfregou os olhos para certificar-se do que via. Mal sabia ela da entrada na realidade virtual. Ao voltar a olhar, Milo estava na mesma posição e com o mesmo semblante austero. - Milo... é você!? O que você está fazendo aqui?

A resposta de Milo não veio de imediato. A princípio, limitou-se a levantar a cabeça e encarar Shina. A amazona continuava a mesma beldade de sempre, mesmo com tristeza no olhar. Aqueles olhos verdes que o enfeitiçavam... Aquele rosto angelical que era um paradoxo com o temperamento dela...

Inexpressivo, Milo descolou-se do batente da porta e se aproximou de Shina. Colocou a mão no queixo da amazona e ao mesmo tempo ela sentiu seu corpo responder ao toque com um forte arrepio. Milo sorriu. Não o sorriso sedutor de sempre, mas sim o mais belo que ele poderia mostrar.

- Voltei por você.

_So if you want to love me_

_then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

Os olhares que se cruzaram resplandeceram com a força do ribombo externo. O coração de Shina mal continha-se no peito. Milo segurava seu rosto e lhe sorria de maneira angelical. Ela abria e fechava a boca, num intento de expulsar de sua garganta as palavras que morriam. Em vão. Somente conseguiu-se levantar e encarar o amado com olhos lacrimejantes.

- Mi...lo... - Tocou-lhe os braços, ainda tentando certificar-se. A textura musculosa em seu tato lhe tirou o resquício de dúvida. Não. Precisava fazer o inevitável. Abraçou-se a ele e aproximou o semblante do dele. A respiração inigualável acariciava seu rosto. Milo mantinha-se sorrindo, deixando-a comprovar a veracidade de sua estadia.

- Você... Voltou... - Sem mais o que expressar verbalmente, o fez em forma de beijo. Colou seus lábios aos do amado e daquela boca extraiu todo o néctar que sentia falta. Milo abraçou-a fortemente pela cintura, enquanto sua língua perdia-se na boca amada. Travaram um duelo no beijo que não precisaram o tempo. Somente quando o ar faltou que se separaram. Abriram os olhos. Encararam-se como se nada mais belo existisse no mundo. Shina chorava de alegria.

- Você não morreu...

- Não... - Milo passou uma mão pelo rosto dela, sorrindo. - Estou mais vivo que nunca.

- Idiota... Por que não apareceu antes?

- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. Só você não me via.

- Eu não te via!? Milo, como foi que...

- Shiii... - Calou-a com dois dedos. - Explicações depois. Me beije. Quero te sentir hoje.

_Do you need some time...on your own_

_Do you need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time...on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

E retomaram o beijo, ávidos pelo sabor do outro. A boca de Milo sustentava-se do desejo tremelicante ao descontá-lo na pele lívida da amada. Desceu de sua boca para chegar no rosto, onde deixou uma trilha molhada de beijos até o pescoço. Dali, direcionou-se para o pescoço, parte que ele adorava morder. E o fez. Shina sorriu e se arrepiou. Enquanto explorava o pescoço dela com mordidinhas e lambidas, desceu uma alça do seu colã. O ombro nu o convidou. Seus lábios brincaram ali também ao mesmo tempo em que a outra alça deslizou. Sem conter-se mais, Milo desceu seu traje e deixou-a apenas em roupa íntima interior. Deitou-a na cama carinhosamente. Shina nada fazia além de gemer e permitir que o amado experimentasse seu corpo.

- Nunca deixará de ser linda... - Elogiou Milo, com olhos fixos nos seios amados. Os mamilos intumescidos revelavam a excitação latente da amazona. Pediam para ser cobertos por aqueles lábios sedentos. Pedido realizado. A princípio, Milo encostou a ponta da língua sobre o bico para logo investir em lambidas aceleradas. Cobriu todo o mamilo direito com seus lábios, alternando chupadas, lambidas e mordidas. Saciou-se com os seios fartos. Parecia um mamífero se alimentando. Shina comprazia-se e o prazer era certo.

Castigando-a, desceu por sua barriga em linha reta que a língua traçava. O gosto daquela pele era o melhor. Ao chegar ao seu púbis, seduziu-se com a calcinha negra que ela usava. Beijou-a lentamente e arrancou-a com os dente. O sexo de Shina ficou à mostra. Muito à mostra aquele que já fora alvo constante de seu entretenimento e merecia uma atenção especial. Milo fez com que sua língua, sob os uivos e gemidos de Shina, se entretesse no mel da amada. Por sua vez, Shina contorcia-se na cama, soltando descargas elétricas de excitação.

- Isso... Não para... Anhhhhhh...

Inevitável não sentir o orgasmo como um terremoto por seu corpo. Parecia estar com febre. Milo sentia seu explodir ao mesmo tempo em que seu membro latejava dentro da calça. Ficou de pé e rapidamente desfez-se da roupa, tanto de cima como de baixo. Nu na frente da amazona, estava pronto para possuí-la.

O olhar malicioso de Shina dizia que ainda não era o momento. Tanto o olhar quanto o sorriso. A italiana sentou-se na cama e puxou o amado pela cintura. Milo sabia o que viria. Trocou com ela um sorriso malicioso, nada mais típico da sua personalidade.

- Manda ver, amor.

E Shina obedeceu. O membro ereto do amado à sua frente teve destino em sua boca. Succionou-o com vontade na glande e desceu lenta pela extensão do sexo. Tornou a subir no mesmo ritmo, o qual acelerou no movimento seguinte. Repetiu esse ato por minutos a fio, sob os gritos e gemidos de Milo. Shina sabia exatamente como competir com ele em sensualidade. A hora de dar o troco estava chegando. Milo mordeu o lábio inferior diante essa iminência e segurou forte a cabeça de Shina

- Eu... Não vou resistir... Anhnn..

- Não é pra resistir... - Ela disse, sem parar de succioná-lo. E o aviso realizou-se. A boca de Shina inundou-se com a essência de Milo. Este abaixou a cabeça e a olhou, com seu típico sorriso ladino.

- Cada dia melhor.

- Cala boca e vem, Escorpião.

Apesar da forma rude de tratamento, ambos sabiam que era uma marca registrada. Esse veneno que percorria suas veias era o antídoto do amor.

Ainda excitado, Milo tornou a beijá-la e deitou-se sobre ela na cama. Seu membro já estava de encontro ao sexo dela, implorando por aquele toque. E assim, latejando de desejo, a invadiu. Shina enroscou a perna na cintura do amado que teve mais espaço para penetrá-la.

Entregaram-se ao vai e vem, alternando sorrisos e beijos. E os gemidos não puderam ser contidos. Os gritos não puderam ser calados. O prazer não pôde ser omisso. E os corações não puderam ser mortos. Submeteram-se um ao outro como se o resto do mundo fosse inexistente. Não existia mundo exterior. Apenas a união daqueles dois corpos que se completavam.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

Passaram-se alguns minutos após o ato de amor. Milo naufragou no corpo italiano, exprimindo toda a forma de saudade que sua forma não mais carnal estava sentindo. A amazona permanecia calada em seus braços, suspeitando que era um sonho. Que os deuses não a acordassem. Dormiria eternamente.

Milo acariciava seus cabelos distraidamente, quando ouve um suspiro vindo dela.

- Shina?

- Fale, Milo.

- Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- O que? - Shina apoiou-se nos braços e subiu devagar. Encarou os olhos amados com a emoção da primeira vez.

_Sometimes I need some time...on my own_

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time...on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

- Você pode ver essa chuva? Sabe o que elas representam? Elas são suas lágrimas, meu amor.  
Meu coração chora todos os dias com você. Eu não consigo descansar em paz, sabendo que você está sofrendo... tudo me faz querer ficar perto de você. Meu amor... meu corpo morreu. Mas meu amor por você continua vivo para além da eternidade... minha alma e meu cosmo sempre estarão em sintonia com você. Sempre que quiser me sentir, venha até essa casa que eu estarei presente. Mas não pense mais em mim com sofrimento... pense com saudade e do quando somos felizes. Não existe passado entre nós. Nossas almas estarão unidas tanto no presente quanto no futuro... pois você foi a minha maior motivação de querer um mundo iluminado outra vez. Volte. Não chore mais.

Após dizê-lo, Milo não deu tempo de resposta a Shina. Ele terminou sua declaração com um beijo e em pouco tempo os dois começaram a amar-se outra vez.

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_Nothing last forever__«_

_Even a cold November rain_

O sol do dia seguinte viera como um despertador. Shina abriu um sorriso antes mesmo de abrir os próprios olhos. Esticou o braço para abraçar o amado mas assustou-se quando viu que não havia ninguém. Abriu os olhos. Milo não estava ali. Confusa, ela sentou-se na cama.

- Milo? - Chamou. Acreditava estar em delírio. Sacodiu a cabeça, na vã tentativa de esclarecer-se. Mas não. Só serviu para despertá-la mais para uma realidade que não queria. Ao ter certeza de que Milo não estivera ali e que somente havia sonhado, decepcionou-se.

A falta de motivação voltou com tudo. Jogou-se outra vez na cama e foi inútil lutar contra as lágrimas. Será que os deuses resolveram castigá-la também? No entanto, em sua voz ecoava o rouco da voz amada ao dizer aquelas últimas palavras: "Não existe passado entre nós. Nossas almas estarão unidas tanto no presente  
quanto no futuro... pois você foi a minha maior motivação de querer um mundo iluminado outra vez. Volte. Não chore mais.

Essa lembrança serviu como uma injeção de ânimo para a amazona. Mesmo tristinha, ergueu-se novamente e simulou um sorriso:

- Não... não vou mais chorar. Eu te amo, Milo.

_Don't ya think that you need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

A luz solar ainda era convidativa. Shina levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se à janela. Abriu as cortinas e viu novamente a maravilha do amanhecer, diferente da tempestade que suas lágrimas causaram em seu sonho.

A força de um novo dia dentro de si era a certeza de que Milo estava sim ao lado dela, mais vivo que nunca. Poderia não estar em carne, mas como ele mesmo dissera e ela não se lembrava: tanto o espírito quanto o cosmo dele estariam em sintonia com ela. E jamais a abandonarão.

Essa certeza a fez sorrir. Dali em diante, os meses passaram e Shina conseguiu, mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade, assimilar a saudade de Milo. Seguia os conselhos dele. Ao invés de submeter-se à tristeza, transformava a saudade em um sentimento produtivo, que a colocava para cima e que lhe motivava a continuar sempre árdua em seus treinamentos, lutando sempre por um mundo justo e amoroso. E assim, se passou a chuva de novembro.

FIM

Nossa... até agora estou incrédula. Consegui escrever mais uma fanfic Milo e Shina, algo que sempre lateja na minha mente mas nunca realizo. Resolvi deixar os fantasmas de lado e escrever. E isso, com a ajuda da minha grande amiga Alana. Quero muito te agradecer por esse apoio e incentivo porque sem você eu não teria conseguido MESMO. Obrigada, Alana.

E agradeço também aos leitores e fãs desse casal improvável que tanto me emociona. Improvável jamais pra gente, pois a série, muito mais do que ter um autor original, tem continuidade nos nossos corações.

Abração, galera.

Até a próxima!


End file.
